When to run?
by Zombielover86
Summary: Bella is struggling to survive the life of the new world, a world over run with Zombie's but that may change when she meets the Cullen's.
1. Chapter 1

When To Run?

Disclaimer- No copyright intended, I do not own any of the Twilight Characters if I did this is how the books would of gone!

Summary- Bella is struggling to survive the life of the new world, a world over run with Zombie's but that may change when she meets the Cullen's.

This story does contain Femslash so if that isn't your thing you may want to pass on this story.

Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V

**Welcome To Forks**

"Well that looks friendly," I muttered as my truck passed the blood spattered entry sign, I'd lost count of how many of those I had seen now but everytime I passed one it felt the same. A BAD OMEN for what was likely within the perimeters of that town.

I have been moving from town to town now for about six months trying to keep ahead of the reaper that seems to be settled on my shoulders since the day the entire world went to hell. You couldn't stay anywhere for very long because sooner or later they'd find you, the walkers always find you.

The walkers are put in simple terms zombie's straight out of a awful horror flick. Before the tv's went out we'd learnt that this whole mess had started from the goverment trying to invent a cure all for terminal illnesses, they had added an agreesive agent to it to help fight off the diseases but when they started the testing on humans the whole thing had backfired. Instead of curing people it killed them but then somehow brought them back, reanimating the body. The virus passes to others through scratches and bites from the infected but also if any of there blood enters your system through a cut or if you got any in your eyes that sort of thing. The virus spread like wildfire across the globe until there was more walkers than there was of us, breathers.

My truck lumbered down the empty street, glancing down I realised I needed to find a gas station and soon. Luck is on my side today as after driving for only a few more minutes I saw one just up ahead. Quickly maneuvering my truck onto the fore court and shutting the engine off I took in my surrounding making sure the noise of my vehicle hadn't attracted any unwanted attention, reaching over to the passenger seat I grabbed my metal baseball bat. I had tried my hand at using guns but the noise from it made me panic and would bring more zombies than I could handle.

Hopping out my grip tightened as I moved to the pumps, squeezing it, it made a empty clunk sound.

"Damnit!" I whispered harshly letting the nozzle drop to the floor, I quickly checked all the others but received the same result, knowing there wasn't anyway to get my truck started on empty I grabbed my duffle bag from the backseat and swung it over my shoulder. I returned to the front of the store.

"May aswell see if I can get something to eat." I lifted my bat as I slowly pushed open the door making the least amount of noise I possibly could. The place was literally untouched so I opened my bag and began piling tins of food into it. Stopping I raised my bat at a shuffling noise I could hear echoing from the backroom. Droppping my bag I pressed myself to the shelves and edged my way to the door where it resounded from. My heart was racing as I peeked around the corner, a lone walker making its way slowly in my direction. I moved into the doorway and as soon as it got close enough I let loose a swing, my bat connecting with the zombies skull causing grey matter to spill all up the wall as it collided with it due to the force of my hit. The body slid down to a stop on the floor, unmoving.

Destroying a zombie's brain or decapitation of the head was the only way to kill one of them. "That's my que to get the hell out of here," I ran back into the store front, grabbing my bag I made my way out and started walking down the street moving as silently as possible towards the woods. I tried to stay out of peoples houses even though the people who own it are more than likely dead I still feel like i'm invading there property, so I learnt how to climb tree's being up high gave me a certain sense of security being able to see what was going on around me ages before I would on the ground.

I walked around the forest for a little while searching for that perfect tree when I came to a tree line over looking a giant mansion, it was white and had massive windows for walls. I quickly moved away when I caught sight of a shadow moving around in one of the lower rooms of the house. I scrambled my way up the closest large tree over looking the property, I always thought it was better to know where your enemy was rather than not.

Settling in on a large branch I leaned back against the bow of the tree and pulled my mp3 player from my pocket. It was one of the first things I had grabbed from my home when everything began happening and I raided my local walmart for a load of batteries aswell.

Turning the volume low and placing one of the headphones in my ear I watched the home my baseball bat resting across my lap, my eyes began to droop and I let them close as I drifted off.


	2. Author's Note

Author's note.

Ok so I have most of the next chapter written but I'm unsure of one thing. Do you guys want the Cullens to be Vampires or Humans? I was going to do them as humans but that has been done so many times so I thought i'd ask for your opinions.

Vampire?

Human?

Please let me know and i'll post the new chapter up soon x


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My eyes opened slowly as I felt moisture on my cheek, reaching up I swiped it away only then noticing I was crying. My dream rushed back to me.

_"Bella stay in the house!" Renee screamed as she followed Charlie out onto the front lawn, leaving the door wide open I sat on the stairs and watched._

_"Sir are you alright?" My dad called running upto a man limping up our path, his shirt was covered in blood and he looked really pale, glancing down I gasped his ankle was completely snapped and bent round so he was walking like he had stump, even from here I could hear the bones crunching with his every step._

_"Charlie come back over here." My mom whispered grabbing his arm and pulling him back._

_"Renee he's hurt!" He shrugged off her arm and moved forward again, placing his hands on the mans shoulders I couldn't hear what he was saying until he started screaming. Jumping to my feet I ran out to help not even two steps out of my door someone's arms wrapped around my waist holding me back._

_"Hey!" I struggled to free my self but the grip held strong I couldn't even turn my body to look at who had me. "Let me go!" By this point my dad was on the floor and the man had his mouth attached to his neck, red was splattering all over them, Charlie wasn't screaming all I could hear was him gurgling. Mom was pounding on the guys back but it was like he couldn't feel it._

Forcing the memories back I tried to focus on the present, glancing at the house everything still seemed quiet but lately that usually means bad things. Turning my head I almost fell from my hidy hole at the end of the branch there lay a water proof jacket and blanket folded neatly with a thermas flask on top. I lent forward and pulled them to me slowly confusion sweeping my senses.

_How did these get here?_

I had turned into a pretty light sleeper so I should of heard anyone climbing the tree. The realisation that someone had gotten past me made my blood run cold quickly gathering my things and dropping them to the ground below with the items I climbed down, as soon as my feet hit the floor I grabbed everything and carefully made my way to the house. That was the only place these things could of come from.

Holding my bat tightly in my hands I climbed the steps to the porch, placing everything on the ground I edged to the window beside the door, peering in I could see nothing looked disturbed no overturned furniture no blood splashing the walls it all looked perfect. Leaning a little closer I caught sight of the tv. It was on.

That fact alone made me jump back, my mother always used to say curiosity killed the cat so not wanting to tempt I immediately decided to leave.

"You must be hungry." I spun at such a speed I lost my footing and tumbled backwards, bracing myself for the pain I was surprised to just feel cool arms wrapped around my middle. Instantly I scrambled out of there arms with my bat raised high I turned to look at my surpriser.

A beautiful woman stood there her hands slightly raised in a unthreatening position. She really was mesmerizing. She had long caramel red hair flowing over her shoulders and perfect flawless skin, her gently rounded face and soft smile screamed motherly and I felt myself almost relax in her presence.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweetie, it's ok." Even her voice was beyond soothing.

"How do I know that?" I replied my survivors instinct finally kicking in. "This thing that has ravished the world has made survivors cruel, for all you know I could be one of those."

"I don't believe you are cruel in anyway I think that your just trying to go from day to day if I am wrong however you are free to try with the weapon you have there."

My arms began to shake uncertainty echoing in my veins I lowered my bat.

"See," She whispered calmly.

"I don't understand, I woke this morning to find those," I pointed to the items on top of my bag. "beside me, I have learnt to know when someone or thing is near me. I had to know if you put them there and how."

"I would think a thank you would be a hell of a lot more polite don't you?" Another womans voice sounded out from behind me, I raised my bat once again trust gone completely. I backed up til I could see both of them in my line of vision, the new woman was beautiful aswell she wore her sunkissed blonde hair up in a ponytail and wore a look of amusement on her face, I noticed her eyes were the same colour as the older ladie's, a honey gold which seemed to pierce through you.

"I knew it!" I shouted at them, "this was all a trick to get me to lower my gaurd so your daughter could jump me!" The blonde scoffed at that.

"If we wanted you hurt or dead we would of already killed you, you silly little thing." Her voice was so condesending it made my anger rise and I gripped my bat even tighter ready to swing at her head if she moved one more step closer to me.

"Please we really don't mean you any harm," The older woman whispered again, "Ignore Rosealie she has a strange sense of humor."

"Please let's just talk rationally about this." Another voice this time a mans came from behind me without hesitation this time I turned and swung my bat towards the source of it but it was like he vanished into thin air the weight of my swing making me loose my balance and I fell forward hitting the ground hard, my bat slipping from my fingers. I regained my feet without looking behind me and took off running towards the tree line with shouts echoing behind.

"No!"

"Wait!"

None of the cries stopped my feet as they carried me away from the house no more than two seconds later I heard footfalls following me and then fade away but still I kept running. I kept my eyes forward and actually let out a slight laugh of relief when a break in the tree's began to appear infront of me, I ran for it my feet hitting pavement causing me to pause for a second in realisation, I had ran into town with no weapon to protect myself from the undead that were bound to be lurking in wait for fresh meat like me.

_I need to find a new weapon._

Glancing behind me, double checking, I quickened my pace down the street making sure not to drag my feet. I passed an old resturant as the road followed a corner and there almost as if fate was guiding me was the Forks Police Station only there walking, well hobbling, were six walkers all in police uniforms.

_Guess even in death this place is still important to them_

I quickly backed up around the corner before they noticed me. Shock filled me again as there leaning against the wall I was pressed against was my steel bat. The shock passed quickly though as I heard moaning and the shuffling of feet coming closer to me. Grabbing the bat I poked my head around the corner. The road was big enough for me to avoid most of them and get into the station house trouble was I didn't know if any were inside.

The walkers were geting closer, the stench stronger.

"In or out in or out." I kept repeating under my breath, "In" Decision made I rounded the corner bat held high.

Running at the closest I swung with all my strength, it connected with the side of his head with a splintering crack, I didn't even wait for him to fall before moving onto the next. Taking her out aswell, my bat was dripping with black blood.

"Just keep swinging" I told myself as another limped upto me, his arms stretched and blood and saliva dribbling from his mouth. He was to close to get a clear shot so I took a step back not seeing the one behind me until it's arms wrapped around me and dragged me closer.

"Fuck!" I kicked and elbowed it trying to get free but it's grip just seemed to tighten. "No no no no no," I felt it's teeth on my neck pressing down then suddenly nothing but air behind me causing me to tumble to the floor. My hands shot upto my neck ,sighing in relief, it hadn't broken the skin just left indentations. Again I grabbed my bat from by my feet getting my footing I watched as the two women from before faught against the zombies, well faught is a strong word as it almost seemed like they were playing with them. My bat was gently taken out of my hands as a hulk of a man walked passed me and straight upto one of the remaining zombies, when he was just a few steps away he pulled the bat back and swung at it's head the force of it severing it from it's necksending it flying across the street only to land with a sickening splat, grey matter and blood covering the pavement all around it.

"Yes! 50 points!" He shouted his huge arms raised in a show of victory, I couldn't help my reply.

"Ssshhhhhh!" I whispered harshly at him but he just chuckled as he turned to face me.

"Sorry," The smirk on his face betrayed the meaning of the word. "Here" I took my weapon snatching it from his offered hand. I know I should of thanked them but his attitude had just rubbed me the wrong way. I pushed past him and took the steps two at a time reaching for the entrance door a small hand covered my own.

"It's best you don't go in there," she said, looking from her hand on mine to her face I took in her features. She had short spiky black hair that fell slightly over her eyes which were also the beautiful butterscotch colour like all the others.

"Yes actually I do." I pulled my hand away from her reaching for the door handle again.

"Leave her be alicat if she wants to get herself killed let her," The blonde spoke from the pavement.

"How can you say something like that Rose?" She replied with a look of disbelief on her beautiful face.

"Because it's obvious she doesn't want our help," The bulky man spoke up talking as if I wasn't there and it was making my anger boil over once again.

"That doesn't mean a thing!" She shouted back at him, her fists clenching. My eyes snapped to the door when something began pounding against it.

"You couldn't of been quiet could you?" I hissed at them my anger finally bubbling over the fact that my plan was completely ruined because of them. The banging got louder as I pushed my way past them. "You didn't happen to grab my bag when you grabbed my bat did you?" I muttered half heartedly.

"No dear but we can walk back with you to get it, safety in numbers." The caramel haired woman answered.

I sighed in defeat it really did seem like I wasn't going to get rid of them.

"Your wrong about that but yeah ok." I replied looking her in the eyes and feeling my heart squeeze tightly in my chest at how much she reminded me of my mother. "I'm Bella by the way," I held my hand out to her which she took.

"I'm Esme Cullen and these are three of my children, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett." Her hand felt like ice but her voice made me barely notice, I turned and nodded slightly at the three of them.

"Let's go before we attract more of them." I hefted my bat and began walking back to the tree line not even bothering to see if they were following me.

"Bella?" I cocked my head in question to Alice. "I know it's not really any of my business but what did you mean when you said Esme's comment was wrong about safety in numbers, surely the more there are of you the more protection there is,"

"In one way I suppose you are right but the more of you there is the more noise you make which has just been demonstrated"

"But we got rid of those things easily,"

"But you also ruined my plan of sneaking into the police station to be able to maybe get keys to one of the cruisers or more weapons so I could move on from here."

"Move on?"

"You shouldn't stay in one place too long it attracts more and more of those things trust me on that," My voice cracked at the end so I quickened my pace effectively ending the conversation. I was just going to get my bag and be gone from this town.


	4. Chapter 3

When To Run?

Disclaimer- No copyright intended, I do not own any of the Twilight Characters if I did this is how the books would of gone!

Chapter 3

I sighed in relief upon spotting my bag sitting exactly where I had left it. The walk back here had been awkward to say the least, I couldn't let go of the anger I held against them. In one way I get that they were only trying to help but the part of me that's in control right now is just down right mad. They ruined my chance of getting out of here today, I could of been on the move again by now which is a hell of a lot safer than walking through the woods with these people.

Running up the steps, I grabbed my bag quickly turning back around and heading straight back down the steps.

"Well...um thanks for the coco this morning and then kinda helping me in town, good luck with whatever you guys are doing here." It was half assed I know but why should I care, I don't know these people.

"Your leaving already?" The pixie asked her face a mask of confusion.

"Well yeah, as I said it's better to be on the move."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No time," I turned back to Esme and again it felt like I was talking to my mother, she always used to moan that I never eat enough. "Sorry," I added as an after thought.

"So what exactly are you going to do, except probably get yourself eaten by ravenous freaks."

"Excuse me?" Tips from Barbie, not happening "I do just fine on my own thank you very much, you've known me all of what an hour? And suddenly your just superior to me?"

"Oh please, save the attitude for someone who cares to listen to you whine," My blood boiled as she practically dismissed me turning her back to me.

"Rose!"

"What Alice?"

"This is the first person we've seen since Forks went down and your treating her like she's some dirt on your shoe, show a bit of respect."

Ok so that sort of made my anger wither away, it felt nice to be acknowledged again.

"Really Alice? So the fact that your eyes seemed to be glued to her ass on the walk back here that was just you checking out the design on her jean pockets right?"

Oh damn,

"Girls please," Esme's voice echoed around us, the mothering tone stopping the bickering in it's tracks. It had been so long since I had heard something like that that I felt the tears pool in my eyes once again. I can't believe how much I missed my family.

Alice and Rosalie's attention stayed on Esme it was like they were having a mental conversation, shaking my head I took the chance I had and turned running off into the forest.

I have to admit it was nice being around people again but little things about them seemed off that I couldn't quite put my finger on. It doesn't matter now considering I probably won't see any of them again.

The walk back into town seemed quicker this time around I should of been paying more attention to my surroundings.

Right now I need to find a car and by the sound of my stomach something to eat. I walked slowly back down towards the Police Station remembering I had passed a resturant maybe there was still something in there still in date.

Spotting it I ran upto the first window, ducking down slightly so I could peak inside. Not seeing anything moving I moved to the door testing to see if it was locked. I did a mental victory dance when the door opened easily with no sound, slowly slipping inside I kept a tight grip on my bat and my bag.

The silence was eerie, I was so used to the moans and shuffling of the Walkers that when it's silent like this it sets my hairs on end.

I dropped my bag on the counter as I jumped over it, taking in the sour and rotten smells coming from the kitchen scrunching my nose at the onslaught. Bypassing the kitchen altogether I slowly approached the pantry my hand on the door handle I pulled it open swiftly jumping in with my bat.

Untouched, seems like luck was on my side at the moment. Jogging back out I grabbed my bag of the counter. Stuffing everything in sight that still looked ok and zipping it back up, I hefted it back onto my shoulder making my way back out into the resturant.

"Seems you were right, you really do do ok on your own." I practically leapt six foot into the air fear tightening around my heart.

"Damn it Alice!" I whispered harshly at the grinning woman sitting soundly on the counter. "How did you even get in here without me hearing you?"

"I'm sneaky," She shrugged the smile never leaving her lips.

"Yeah well be glad I don't have a gun or I probably would of just blown a hole in you!"

Laughter so musical left her as she regarded me.

"Well then I guess I'm lucky you don't, I rather like myself in one piece."

"Yeah yeah ha ha you're hilarious, now why are you here?"

"Wasn't ready to say goodbye to the first person other than my family that I had seen in months," She replied with a shrug of her shoulders looking down at her nails.

"So you thought the best course of action for that was to sneak into a place where I was in this day and age?"

"Umm yes?"

I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up,her face was priceless she looked like a child that had just been scolded.

"Are you hungry?" I asked once my laughter had died down jumping up to sit next to her, "I found some beef jerky,"

"No thank you, I just ate before you stumbled onto our porch."

"Ok," My stomach rumbled gratefully as I tore into the chewy meat.

It was comforting to have someone sitting there with me even if it was only going to be a short time.

"Is Bella short for Isabella?"

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"Sorry, I was curious,"

"Right," I chuckled, "And yeah it is,"

"Oh,"

Silence settled over us again and I wasn't sure how long we had been sat here for but the sun was beginning to set which meant I had to go.

"Well Alice, guess this is goodbye again," I gathered all of my things and began making my way to the door, "You should really get home it's not safe to be out at night."

"I didn't think it was safe to be out at all?"

"You got me there, be safe Alice." I pulled the door open silently again stepping out of the bubble we had created in the resturant and back into the harsh light of my hell.

xxxxxx

**I lost my mojo! **

**I really didn't like this chapter but since I hadn't posted with this story for quite a while I thought I would put it up and see what you guys think.**

**Sorry if it disapoints anyone and I hope you stick with me! **


	5. Chapter 4

When to run?

Chapter 4

"Bella!" I whipped my head back around as my name echoed down the street, scowling at the culprit I sprinted back to the restaurant pushing back inside while shutting the door behind us.

"Ok I'm pretty sure we have already had the conversation of you being quiet, no?"

"Yes but..."

"Ssshhh..." Covering her mouth not so gently I dragged her down with me so were crouching underneath one of the windows. No more than two seconds later did the moaning I didn't want to hear sounded from outside. I could hear the crunching of bones and the slapping of flesh hitting flesh.

I felt Alice shift slightly next to me like she was preparing to stand.

"Don't you dare!" I hissed so quietly I barely heard it but from the look on her face she heard me perfectly . Still listening to the noises outside I breathed a sigh of relief when they started to fade away. It was going away from the restaurant it didn't know we were there.

Deeming it safe enough to speak freely I slid down the wall, turning slightly so I could take in the pixie's profile.

"What may I ask did you call me back for?" I asked overly sweet, inwardly smirking at the glare she shot my way.

"You forgot your beef jerkey," The laughter blew through my system, bubbling out of my lips, "It's not funny I thought you'd want it. You have to keep your strength up... Bella stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry." I chuckled placing my hand over hers, my laughter stopped immediately. "Jesus Alice your freezing!" I wrapped both mine around her hands gently rubbing them to warm them up.

"I'm ok, really," She replied trying to take her hands back.

"No your not!" Quickly standing I shrugged off my jacket placing it around her shoulders. "Come on we have to get you home."

"Bella honestly, I'm fine,"

"No arguing, come on up," I swung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my bat, then with my free arm I wrapped it around her waist pulling her to lean against me.

"Bella..."

"No," Scanning outside I saw there was only one walker staggering around, we could easily get around him. " Let's go," Pulling her with me out of the doors we took off for the tree line. We had barely made it two steps before I felt myself knocked heavily to the ground. I threw myself into a roll avoiding my head smashing into the pavement.

Jumping back to my feet I felt my blood run cold at the sight in front of me.

Alice stood infront of a huge ass wolf, it's jaws snapping towards her. Instantly I could see it was infected on one side of it's body you could see all of the jagged marks where it had obviously been eaten by god knows what.

"Alice move!" I screamed at her, running forwards with my bat raised above my head. "Alice get out of the way!" Sidestepping the frozen girl I swung my bat with as much force as my body could muster aiming for the beats head. The thing recoiled with a snarl of anger, I barely managed to jump back as it's huge paw clawed for my stomach.

"Fuck!" Diving out of the way of another swipe, I ran as fast as I could to Alice.

"We didn't realise they could be infected," I heard her mutter as I reached her, now was so not the time to question her though so instead I grabbed her hand trying to drag her back to the treeline. We would have more cover and possibly be able to out manoeuvre the beast but as hard as I pulled she never budged an inch.

"Alice please!" I begged, the snarling behind us making my heart jump into my throat. She must of realised I was mere seconds from crying because she turned towards me wrapping arms around my shoulders in a hug.

"Go Bella, run!" Her tiny body shoved me towards the tree's.

"Wha...Alice no!" I ran straight back to her again trying to pull her with me although my eyes stayed trained on the beast. For some reason though it's eyes were glancing warily at us like it didn't know whether to attack us or run.

"You need to right now," She whispered to me softly. "Here," A watery chuckle escaped as I glanced down at my open hand, the beef jerkey I had forgotten earlier resting there. "No go!" Again she shoved me away, sending me a small smile before she spun to face down the over grown disease ridden mutt.

_I can't just leave her_

My brain in overdrive I couldn't leave her but then I didn't want to die being torn to shreds by that thing.

Suddenly the answer hit me, I dropped all of my stuff to the ground and took of running for the police station. Glad to see the bodies of the walkers from earlier still there I ran for the closest checking it's hip and once again luck was on my side. Still in it's holster rested my answer, grabbing it I checked the magazine jumping for joy when I saw it was still full. Part of me was sad for the guy who had this, he didn't even have the chance to reach for it before he was killed but now wasn't the time to dwell on that.

Sprinting back around the corner, shock froze my entire body as I watched that thing swat Alice aside like a rag doll straight through the window of the restaurant.

Anger quickly replaced the shock as I lifted my arm, aiming straight for it's head I unloaded the entire clip watching in satisfaction as it crumpled to the ground never to move again.

"Alice!" I shouted not caring how many walkers I attracted. After seeing that beast the zombies seemed like nothing.

I crashed through the door rushing to the debris caused from the pixie.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," I whispered over and over throwing pieces of broken wood and glass left and right.

"Bella?" I practically dived to the source of the whisper, ripping the wood away until she finally became visible.

"Oh my god, are you ok? Don't move!" I collapsed by the side of her my eyes scanning her body for any injuries, "Does your head hurt? Are you bleeding anywhere?"

"I think I'm ok," She muttered sitting up slowly, I placed my arm behind her shoulders helping her.

"Good," I whispered back my face forming into a glare. "Now I can hurt you, what were you thinking? That thing could of killed you!"

"I'm ok," She repeated with a small smile, "But should..."

"What?" Her face completely dropped and I swear her eyes darkened to a deep dark honey but I couldn't be sure with the sun setting.

"Your bleeding," She stated lifting my hand up I hadn't realised the gun had kicked back slicing my hand between my thumb and finger.

"I'm ok," I mimicked her earlier words, that seemed to break her out of the trance she was in. Her eyes snapped back upto mine the smile once again gracing her features.

"May I?" She indicated to my wound to which I nodded curiously. "Let's get out of this mess first yeah?"

We both stood up, me on shaky legs but her, she just stood up like nothing had happened like she hadn't just been launched through a window.

"Come over here," She pointed to the counter, gathering a handful of napkins she gently wiped over my injury cleaning away the blood. Again I swear her eyes darkened even more. "It doesn't need stitches but you are going to have to keep it clean, do you have any bandages or anything in your bag?"

"Oh shit my bag!" I huffed out in frustration, "I left it outside with my bat."

"I'll go get it,"

"The hell you will," I shook my head at her, "You were just thrown through a window so sit your ass on that seat," Not waiting for a reply I ran out of the restaurant. The sun had almost set casting heavy shadows everywhere. The darkness was settling in too much, it was too late to be walking around, to many places would be covered and we would be unable to see clearly.

_Guess we are staying here tonight_

Quickly looking around I was glad to see the coast was clear so I gathered up my things and re-entered what was going to our home for the night. I dropped my stuff next to the still seated Alice before moving back to the door dragging one of the bench seats infront of it.

"Hey Alice, can you give me a hand?"

"Sure," She hopped off her stool, striding over to me she helped lift another to block the door completely.

"We are going to have to stay here tonight; it's too late to be wondering around. We can bed down in the storage room the door can be locked from the inside so we should be safe for the night,"

"Ok if you think that's best, I mean you are the one with the experience in this,"

"Well alright then, it's probably a good idea to head in now just in case anything comes trotting past," She nodded and followed me.

Shutting and locking the door I pulled out the two blankets passing her one I settled down with the blanket around my shoulders, smiling softly as she did the same next to me.

"So Alice..."

"So Bella..."

"Considering we are here for the night and after everything we've been through today I say we have earned a well deserved get to know each other am I right?"

"Yeah I guess you are, what did you have in mind?"

"Hello," I laughed holding my hand out for her to shake, to which she did also laughing softly. "I'm Bella Swan, I'm 19 from Arizona."

"Well hello Bella, I'm Alice Cullen I'm also 19 and I'm from all over but the main place I have lived is Denali in Alaska,"

"Wow Alaska? No wonder you didn't seem to notice how cold you were earlier, speaking of are you ok now? Warmer?" Not waiting for her reply once again, I checked for myself softly grasping her hand. "Answer is no..."

"Bella I'm alright, honestly I'm warm enough,"

"Oh ssshh and come here," Lifting my arm I tugged her until she was curled up against my side with my blanket wrapped around her aswell. We fell into a comfortable silence, it was nice to just relax with no danger lurking and having someone who I might add is not lacking in beauty curled up with me makes it just that much better.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I met you," I smiled gently brushing some of her hair out of her eyes as she looked up at me.

"Same here also it's good to know you think I have a nice ass," I winked at her as she registered what I had just said.

"Oh my god! You heard her?"

"It's not like she was trying to be quiet," The giggles leaving me making me feel lighter than I had in months.

"Fine laugh all you want," She huffed, "Who cares if I like your ass because at the moment your ego seems to be covering it,"

"Oh come on, it's not every day a cute girl checks me you know,"

"Yeah yeah whatever you say and don't think I didn't notice the cute girl slip missy!"

"Ok ok I'm done no more teasing I promise, " I replied, trying to calm the wound up girl in my arms I tugged her just that little bit closer as I leaned my head against the wall. "We should get some sleep, it's been one hell of a day,"

"Ok night Bella,"

"Goodnight Alice," Figuring I didn't really have anything to lose I planted a soft kiss on her forehead before closing my eyes letting the exhaustion wash over me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks muchly for reading hope you enjoyed it! Pretty please leave me a review?**

**One question do you think Alice should already be in a relationship with Jasper?**


End file.
